Data communications between computers can include exchanging data that is subject to security compliance requirements, such as for online purchase transactions that involve credit card data. For instance, the computers involved in the exchange of the credit card data are required to meet particular security compliance requirements regarding processing, storing, and/or transmitting of the data. To comply with the security requirements, owners of the computers incur expenses by purchasing software and/or hardware solutions, or by hiring a vendor that handles the data in compliance with the security requirements. Protecting the data from a security threat typically involves incurring ongoing expenses as new compliance requirements are identified.
In conventional online purchase scenarios, a client application facilitates purchasing a product or service from an eCommerce server by exchanging information. In some instances, the client application sends credit card information to the eCommerce server to complete the purchase. Accordingly, the eCommerce server is required to comply with industry security standards relating to processing, storing, and/or transmitting the credit card information. The client application may also send the credit card information directly to a payment service provider for authorization of the credit card information. Alternatively, the eCommerce server can send the credit card information to the payment service provider for authorization. In this way, the payment service provider is also required to comply with the industry security standards to protect the integrity of the credit card information. Thus, in conventional online purchase scenarios, owners of the eCommerce server and payment service provider must incur expenses to comply with the industry security standards.